A most fortunate coincidence
by Mrs.Firefly
Summary: Hermione/Minerva story showing how much power coincidences have over our lives. Not Epilogue compliant, slightly AU, a bit of angst in later chapters but not much. Rated M for content although not extremely explicit. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note 1: I own nothing. The Characters belong to J. K. Rowling and the original song lyrics (which I've slightly changed) are David Guetta's "Turn me on" (suggested song for reading most of this chapter)

AN 2: This is a bit AU. Everything in DH happened, but the fiction is not epilogue compliant.

AN 3: This will be a bit OOC for Minerva. You've been warned :)

**A most fortunate coincidence**

Minerva McGonagall, aggravated by the ever increasing number of her student's abysmally foolish attempts to weasel out of work, stretched her aching shoulders in a cat-like fashion. '_I cannot believe they would not bloody think that I would recognize my own articles when I read them...'_ She grumbled while pacing her office floor to get rid of some excess energy.

After some minutes she glanced back at the uninviting heap of parchments she still had to grade. She took a couple of slow steps towards her desk to resume her work but suddenly changed her mind. '_Oh bugger it... it is the last day of the winter holidays after all...' _She reasoned with herself. She conjured a glass instead and poured herself some Firewhisky, wondering what to do on her last free night before the students arrived.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was lying on her back across her bed massaging her temples. She had to stop reading a half an hour ago due to the very annoying fact that she could not will herself to concentrate any more. She had been reading all day hoping to finish her research paper on a new Transfiguration theory. Although Minerva still taught the 7th year students Hermione took over the rest of the classes. The only other times she stopped reading was during meal times, and even then, more in hopes of having a nice conversation with her secret crush rather than due to hunger for food.<p>

Unfortunately, Minerva did not appear for dinner so Hermione could not satisfy her hunger for the dark haired Headmistress that had been preying on her for as long as she could remember. In fact, she could feel the very same hunger coursing though her body right now, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.

Believing that Minerva would most likely reject her if she ever revealed her secret, Hermione, in a desperate attempt to get her colleague out of her head reached for a smallish object she got for her birthday from a muggle friend – the only one who remained by her side after she received her letter of admission to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Minerva was half way though her glass of whisky when the idea to visit Hermione struck her. '<em>Now why didn't I think of that earlier...she's been working all day long, she most likely needs a break just as much as I do'<em> She mused as she drained the remaining whisky in her glass.

When the girl sent her an owl asking if there was teaching position available ten years ago Minerva could not believe her luck. She immediately replied that since she became Headmistress she was in great need of a Transfigurations professor to help her out. Hermione had been her colleague ever since and Minerva couldn't quite pinpoint when it started, but she realized that her feelings for the young woman were growing stronger with every day. About two years ago, even though Minerva was very reluctant to admit it, she discovered that she somehow fell in love with Hermione.

'_Might as well try to summon that famous Gryffindor courage inside myself and tell her how I feel about her...' _with that plan in mind she turned into her cat form, figuring it would be much faster that way.

* * *

><p>In a matter of minutes she was outside Hermione's office. She didn't need to bother with knocking, Hermione always gave her the passwords to her rooms whenever she changed them.<p>

When she stepped into the office she was surprised to see the room empty. At first she wondered where her friend and colleague might have gone and was about to check the library when suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. Due to her Animagus status she had heightened senses and could easily pick up an unfamiliar sound that was mixed with the soft murmur of Hermione's voice coming from her private rooms. She gingerly took a few steps closer and noticed that the door was ajar and could now undoubtedly hear some type of strange music coming from the room. '_Must be a muggle song...'_ Minerva thought but before she could knock she heard Hermione cast a charm on something and the next words that reached her ears made her eyebrows ascend into her hairline.

_Minerva, Minerva need you bad, hold me babe  
>Minerva, Minerva where ya at? Give me something<br>I need your love, I need your love, I need your loving  
>You got that kind of magic that keeps me comin'<em>

'_What?' _Was all Minerva could think of. She could not believe what she had just heard. She stood at the door as if paralysed, unable and unwilling to move. She needed to know if it was only her mind playing tricks on her before she did anything. Hermione murmured another spell and a moment later Minerva recognized the soft sound of heavy teaching robes hitting the floor. _'What on earth is she doing in there?' _Minerva's mind reeled in a thousand directions.

But if she thought that the situation could not get her more bothered she was soon proved to be wrong as she suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of a sigh erupt from Hermione's lips. This was too much for Minerva's nerves. Transforming into a tabby cat again she sneaked into the room, where, due to her enhanced cat eyes she could clearly see a naked Hermione caressing her body in tune with the strange music.

_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on  
>Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on  
>Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on<em>

Minerva had to sit down at the sight in front of her, not even four legs could keep her upright as she watched the object of her affections pleasure herself, oblivious to her presence.

One hand was massaging a soft breast, occasionally pinching and tugging at a nipple, the other was traveling south across her stomach, until it reached it's destination between the woman's shapely thighs, the contact forcing her to arch her back as a moan tumbled from her lips.

_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on  
>Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on  
>Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on<em>

Minerva, even as a cat, could feel herself heating up at the sight. She knew she was behaving in a very disgraceful way watching her friend pleasure herself but she could not rid her mind of the fact that she heard her own name sang a minute ago.

Hermione was now moaning and sighing considerably more as her fingers between her legs took on a faster pace.

_Min, I'm achin' , make it right  
>My temperature is super high<br>If I scream, if I cry  
>It's only cause I feel alive <em>

_My body needs a hero  
>Come and save me<br>Something tells me you know how to save me  
>I've been feeling real low<br>Oh, I need you come and rescue me_

Again Minerva was sure she heard 'Min' in the song. '_It cannot be a muggle world. But...' _Her mind was soon otherwise preoccupied as Hermione pulled up a leg which gave her an even clearer view to what exactly she was doing.

"Uhhhh... Minerva..." Hermione moaned, nearly giving the other witch a heart attack. Minerva froze on the spot and her first thought was to flee somehow from the embarrassing scene that would surely ensue, now that she was caught in the act of spying. However, a second later she realized that Hermione was still unaware of her presence. Her jaw dropped as she realized that Hermione was probably thinking about *her* while touching herself.

_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on  
>Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on  
>Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on<em>

If it was possible for a cat to blush Minerva's cheeks would have turned six shades of red by now. Hermione's breath was now coming in quick and short gasps, her body writhing under her own ministrations. The more dignified side of Minerva was screaming at her to get out of the room and let the woman tend to her needs in privacy but she could not force herself to tear her gaze from the body of the woman she recently realized she was falling in love with.

_You've got my life in the palm of your hands  
>Come save me now<br>I know you can(I know you can_)

"Uhhhhhnnn... Min... Min...ervaaa.." Hermione let out a long, deep moan, her body arching off the bed rigidly as she finally reached her peak. Falling back on the bed and panting Hermione was lying motionless on the bed, her eyes still closed as she tried to get her breathing back under control.

Minerva wisely chose this moment to scamper out of the room before she was really discovered. She ran all the way to her own rooms without stopping. Once she reached the safety of her room she turned back to her human form again, sporting a look that betrayed deep guilt as well as unbearable arousal.

Minerva furiously paced around in her office for quite a while, trying to smother the burning sensation in her lower regions, feeling far too guilty to relieve herself after the recent events.

"How the bloody hell am I going to face her in the morning?" Minerva cried out suddenly. She realized with horror that tomorrow was Sunday, and come morning, Hermione was bound to show up for a private breakfast just like she did every Sunday for the past couple of years.

She would have to act as if she had not witnessed Hermione pleasuring herself while thinking of her! "Oy..." Minerva mumbled, thunderstruck for the second time that night.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

Please read and review!

since she became Headmistress she was in great need of a Transfigurations professor.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is Chapter 2 for you all! Keep the reviews coming, it's the most divine food for my muse!

* * *

><p>Minerva woke up with a start at the break of dawn, drenched in sweat. Her mind was not in the least willing to let her sleep in peace, alternately causing her to see nightmares or highly erotic dreams, both centering around a certain young witch Minerva could not banish from her thoughts.<p>

This time it had been a particularly terrible nightmare, where Hermione had caught her staring at her and in her embarrassment and anger at being secretly watched she jumped from her bed and hexed Minerva out of the room screaming a number of profanities while doing so.

Once she was completely awake the logical part of her brain told her that Hermione would not actually do that to her but it was an unnervingly realistic possibility within her dreams.

"Bloody hell..." She muttered under her breath as she got out of bed. "Minerva... get a grip of yourself you old fool..." Even though she was overjoyed beyond comprehension to know that Hermione was attracted to her she cursed every deity she could think of for letting her find out in such a foul way.

Minerva knew that unless she managed to calm down, Hermione would immediately see though her. They've been friends for a decade now and many times she had the feeling that Hermione almost knew her more than she knew herself. How the young witch never realized that their feelings were mutual she could not understand. '_I wonder when she became attracted to me...'_

* * *

><p>Unlike her dear friend whom she fell in love with during her final year at Hogwarts, Hermione awoke freshly. A beaming smile graced her lips as she realized that it was Sunday and she would get to spend much of it with the very person she was dying to spend all of her spare moments with.<p>

She quickly jumped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower, lest Minerva's keen nose should pick up the faint scent of sex on her skin. _'Sweet God I would probably die of embarrassment if she found out what I had been doing last night...'_

With a suspicious bounce in her step she made her away down the corridors passing Neville and Hooch on her way. She happily greeted them without slowing her pace, hoping to avoid a longer chat. As much as she loved Neville she did not want to waste a single moment she could be spending with Minerva.

* * *

><p>Neville, with a huge grin plastered on his face, looked after Hermione as she nearly ran down the hall and disappeared out of sight.<p>

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Hooch said shooting him a knowing look.

"Do you think they'll ever figure it out? I'm growing tired of watching them wanting each other..." Neville answered, knowing well that the flying instructor had guessed their growing attraction for each other months ago as well.

"Well, judging from the way they both dance around the issue I wouldn't guess either of them to be Gryffindors, that's for sure..." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Though Hermione looked awfully happy today..." Neville said contemplatively.

"I'll bet you five galleons that she'll be the first to kiss Minerva!"

"Oh I'll take that any day of the week" Chuckled Neville while grabbing Rolanda's hand to shake it. "But I have to warn you, you'll probably lose. Hermione has been in love with Minerva since before she started teaching here. I doubt she'd ever have the guts to just jump Minerva..."

"We'll see my dear... we'll see..." Hooch answered mysteriously.

* * *

><p>Hermione, just like Minerva, did not need to wait for an invitation, she knew the password to Minerva's rooms. She knew this was not a small feat, Minerva was an extremely private person and since Albus's death she was most likely the only person who had free entrance to Minerva's chambers.<p>

* * *

><p>Minerva was still in the newly installed shower when Hermione arrived at the portrait hiding her rooms. At first she wasn't really sure why she let Hermione talk her into getting one installed but after a while she had to admit that it was rather nice to let the water cascade down her body.<p>

She had been standing under the shower for some ten minutes now, trying to soak the nervousness out of her body but it wasn't working. And what was even worse, she still became extremely flushed and aroused at the mere thought of Hermione moaning her name in ecstasy.

"Oh God, how am I going to look her in the eyes..." she muttered as she noticed that her nipples grew painfully hard as a particularly erotic image swam to the surface of her consciousness.

Hermione was poised on the bed, back arched, her head thrown back, and her chest heaving as shallow gasps burst from her parted lips in rapid succession. Minerva had to moan at the memory of the young witch and subconsciously let a hand slide across her stomach to a part of her body that needed attention the most.

* * *

><p>Hermione chose this same moment to enter the office. She was not too surprised to see the room empty, she would have been quite angry with Minerva if she would have found her at her desk this early on a Sunday morning.<p>

She walked across the office to the door leading to Minerva's private rooms and entered as if it was her own. Now standing in the middle of the small living room she could make out the sound of running water. Hermione grinned to herself. _'I knew she would like showers.'_Not having the sharp senses Minerva possessed she failed to pick up the soft sounds of Minerva's increasing pleasure and went about the room, arranging their breakfast that one of the house-elves just brought up. Not wanting to embarrass the woman in case she stepped out of the bathroom in a state of undress she left a note on a spare piece of parchment and left the living room to find a book to read until her friend was ready to receive her.

* * *

><p>Minerva, now squeaky clean and a bit more satisfied than half an hour ago, stepped out of her bathroom and was surprised to find the nicely arranged food tray on a small table. She padded over to the table where she noticed a small bit of parchment and to her utter surprise immediately recognized the neat handwriting of Hermione on it.<p>

_Breakfast for two._ Said the upper side. Minerva's lips curved into a small smile but it melted from her lips the moment she read the other side of the parchment. _I arrived a little early. Didn't want to embarrass you in case you didn't have clothes with you in there. I'm in your office. _

_'Good Heavens!' _Minerva thought. '_She was IN here? What... how... bah!..._' Her mind was reeling, she didn't quite know what to think at first. _'Ah well... suits me just fine... after all, wasn't it I who stared at her masturbate yesterday?'_ Deciding that the situation could not possibly get worse she quickly got dressed, choosing something a little bit nicer than teaching robes. She let her hair down for the time being. Hermione always pestered her about it anyway if she didn't.

* * *

><p>Hearing the door open in the silent office Hermione glanced up from the book she was engrossed in. Her pupils dilated as she took in the sight of the Minerva McGonagall she loved to see the most. On Sunday mornings she was not the strict Headmistress of Hogwarts, nor the brilliant Transfiguration professor Hermione owed her career too, but a mixture of the two, combined with an entirely different Minerva only a few people knew. She was an immensely charming woman, with a positively hilarious dry sense of humor. But the most important difference was that Hermione noticed that Minerva always let her hair down on Sunday mornings, both literally and figuratively speaking.<p>

For a moment Minerva forgot to exhale the air in her lungs when she stepped into her office. Conflicting thoughts raged in her mind, some still of guilt, some of a new wave of embarrassment and some of silent wonder. Half the night she wondered how she managed to attract the attention of this stunningly gorgeous young witch.

Hermione was in her mid thirties, but the only telltale sign of her age was the tiny bit of gray hair at her temples. Otherwise, Minerva concluded from yesterday's experience that Hermione was blessed with a spectacular body. She often wondered why Hermione and Ronald Weasley never became a couple, not that she minded it much. She always thought the girl was far too good the for him anyway. Resolved that today would be the day when she confessed her feelings she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Good morning my dear." Minerva said, voice thick with emotion.

Hermione flashed a brilliant smile, pleased with Minerva's recent habit of referring to her with such terms of endearment in private. "Good morning Min." She was possibly the only living soul at Hogwarts who got away with using her nickname. '_I wonder how she'd react if she knew Albus let "Tabby" slip too..." _She mused, giggling as she stood up from the armchair she was occupying.

To her surprise Minerva reached out to her with one hand. "Shall we? It would be a shame to let that wonderful breakfast go to ruin..." She said while she took a soft hand in her own and lead a thoroughly shocked and confused Hermione back into her living room.


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Hermione was surprised when Minerva took her hand and led her into the living room was an understatement. She was stunned to say the least.

Try as she might she could not come up with a logical explanation for Minerva's actions. Even though they have been rather close these past years the older witch hardly ever initiated physical contact and even accepting it was a rare event. Occasionally, after a particularly irksome and busy day Minerva would let Hermione rub the tenseness out of her aching shoulders, but to persuade the proud witch to admit to being in pain in the first place was no small feat.

Hermione was so deep in thought that she only realized that they reached the table when Minerva let go of her hand and sat down on the sofa, patting the space next to her, indicating that Hermione should join her.

* * *

><p><em>'Keep it together Minerva! You mustn't scare her. Or reveal yourself...' <em>Minerva reminded herself for the hundredth time that morning. She was so unused to dealing with so delicate personal matters, she was not sure what course of action she should pursue. _'Subtlety of course is important. Bluntly declaring my feelings would be a wee bit suspicious and I'd rather not admit spying on her just yet.'_ Thinking about that fateful night prompted a twinge of guilt but Minerva steeled herself nonetheless for the upcoming conversation.

She also made the decision to keep a closer eye on the young woman, in an effort to make out signs of these recently discovered feelings which she might have put down to friendliness or had completely overlooked altogether during their years of friendship. The first thing she noticed was that the girl seemed to have a soft pink hue to her cheeks. _'I wonder if she really heard me while I was in the shower... not that asking THAT would be a smart way of starting a conversation...'_

* * *

><p>Hermione noticed the slightly awkward silence that fell between them but tried to cover it up by busying herself with her breakfast. Once or twice during their silent meal Hermione tried to sneak a peek at Minerva but each time inquisitive green eyes caught her own. Once she would have sworn she saw the faint shadow of a smile playing on Minerva's lips but she was so confused about the whole situation that she couldn't make anything of it.<p>

Having finished her breakfast she desperately tried to come up with something that would drive away the sudden awkwardness between them. Again she was so lost in her thoughts she surely would have jumped a feet high when Minerva cleared her throat, had she not been an experienced war-veteran herself.

"Hermione dear, is everything all right? You seem... out of sorts today." Minerva said, rather concerned about her friend.

"Oh... ah, yeah! I'm quite fine, thank you. I guess I just have a lot on my mind today." Hermione answered quickly, hoping it wasn't too quick. However, the slight tremble in her voice did not escape the normally perceptive woman, especially now that she was subtly paying careful attention to Hermione's every move.

"Care to share?" Minerva asked, turning to face the girl more fully. _'Goodness... she really must have heard me. Considering how I reacted yesterday, I'm not surprised she's so bothered about it.'_

"Oh you know... the silly fourth year students... teenage boys really are a torture." Hermione tried to come up with various excuses and suddenly remembered Ron. "And then Ron sent me an owl this morning..."

"Ronald Weasley you mean?" Minerva asked, wondering what he wanted from Hermione. If her memory didn't betray her, the two friends had a great row about a year ago and hadn't spoken much since.

"Yeah. He's going to be a father, and he wanted to invite me to the party where they want to announce the news. I guess this is his way of saying sorry..." She said with a slight smile.

Minerva was not at all surprised, all of his brothers now had at least two children after all. "Well that is wonderful news, is it not? Yet you still look rather bewildered this morning. Why?" Had she not accidentally walked in on Hermione less than twelve hours ago Minerva would have been inclined to think that Hermione still harbored the remnants of a teenage crush on the boy but thankfully she knew better than that.

* * *

><p><em>'Good job you idiot! Now how am I going to get out of this one?'<em> Hermione scolded herself. _'I can't exactly tell her that once Ron figured out that I was head-over-heels in love with her he never stopped pestering me about telling her.' _Hermione could feel the same insecurities that kept her quiet for over a decade getting the better of her again._ 'But how could I tell her... she probably doesn't even like women. And she would probably have issues with the age difference too...' _

"Er... well..." Hermione stumbled on her words, feeling her face blush even redder, "Ron seems to be under the impression that I'm seeing someone... he wrote that I and whomever I might want to introduce to the family should go to the party..." She said the second part in a rush, barely meeting the pair of emerald orbs that she felt were trying to see into her very soul.

Minerva's eyes widened for a moment but she quickly regained her composure. "And are you?" She asked, a teasing tone colouring her voice.

_'Why did she look at me like that?'_ Hermione asked herself, suddenly alarmed.

"Uh... no I am not. But Min, you of all people should know that." Hermione answered, trying to maintain a pleasant and friendly tone. "There's hardly anything I don't tell you these days." '_Except that I'm in love with you.'_

* * *

><p>"Then why are you blushing six shades of red right now?" Minerva asked with a sly smile, an uncharacteristic giggle threatening to bubble from her lips.<p>

Hermione didn't answer the question. She just stared at Minerva with a deer-in-the-headlights expression. Minerva decided to push her luck just a little bit more, hoping that the girl would reveal something that would allow Minerva to express her own growing feelings without mentioning last night. Minerva let her lips twist into a grin, something she only allowed herself among friends and never around students.

"I'm sensing that even though you are currently single, Mr. Weasley may have hit a nerve with the suggestion. Has someone piqued your interest, my dear?" Minerva asked, not daring to smile too wide, lest the girl should think she was laughing at her. She tried to maintain an emotionless expression, hoping against hope that Hermione's Gryffindor courage would not fail her and she'd say something. _'Please, Hermione! Just say yes. Please just say that you are but you're afraid they wouldn't accept you...'_

* * *

><p><em>'Oh... my... GOD... she knows! She knows! That's why she's been so exceptionally gentle today. She's trying to let me down gently!'<em> Hermione's mind reeled and as the seconds passed her brain came up with less and less likely scenarios of what would happen. In a desperate attempt to save what she believed was a lost cause she tried to deny what the older woman obviously knew.

"NO!" She said with a bit more force than she intended to. "Wh-why would you think I'm interested in someone? And whom would I be interested in anyway?" She tried to go for indignant but only managed a weak sullen voice tinged with fear.

* * *

><p>Minerva tried to keep the shock off her face but her eyes yet again betrayed her as they grew twice their size at hearing Hermione's outburst and taking in her distressed appearance. <em>'GOD that went wrong. Why is she so upset?' <em> Minerva's mind was reeling as well. '_She must think that I'm going to reject her! I have to put this straight right away!' _All thoughts of fear now fled Minerva.

She knew her young friend was attracted to her. And she certainly knew she was attracted to Hermione as well. She had a definite advantage over the panicking girl so she had to come clean and hope that the girl would survive the embarrassment long enough to forgive her and realize that their feelings were mutual.

She took one of the girl's hands in her own in an attempt to soothe her. "Look, Hermione. I did not mean to upset you so much. Please try to calm down. I need to tell you something... yesterday... well yesterday I..." Minerva didn't quite know how to phrase what she was about to say so she cleared her throat to stall for time. '_Yesterday I not only heard but also saw you pleasuring yourself and I heard you moaning my name... oh by the way I fell in love with you about two years ago... doesn't sound too convincing' _

* * *

><p><em><em>  
>Seeing the timid expression on Minerva's face and the way her skin suddenly flushed scarlet did not serve to calm Hermione at all. Nor did Minerva's clumsy attempt to explain herself. Correctly assessing Minerva's loss for words but misinterpreting her reasons Hermione jumped up from the couch, wrenched her hand out of Minerva's and blurted a rushed apology in one breath.<p>

"I'm SO sorry! I'm sorry Minerva, I never meant for you to find out! I know you can't return my feelings... I just... GOD I'm sorry..."

And with that she rushed out of the room in tears. She didn't stop, not even when she heard Minerva follow her into the office, nor when Minerva yelled after her to stop.

"Damn it!" Minerva let a string of Gaelic curses flow from her lips.

"I suggest you go after her, Tabby. Miss Granger looked quite distressed a moment ago." Said the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, looking rather concerned, even though the amused twinkle never left his eyes.

"Ya think?" Minerva growled at the portrait of her dear friend as she strode across her office. By the time the moving staircase reached the hallway she had already transformed into the silver tabby cat that earned her the nickname and ran to Hermione's rooms.

* * *

><p>AN: I know I'm being evil here but bear with me ;) The last chapter is in the making.<p>

Will Minerva find Hermione in time? Will she be able to undo the damage?

Reviews are very very much appreciated.


	4. Question about length  please R& answer

First off, I owe a word of apology to those who thought that this update was going to be a 4th chapter and came to find only this note.

A few of you told me in personal messages and reviews that you are sorry to hear that I'm already finishing the story. I've put up a poll about it, I'm not sure who gets notified about it so I wanted to make sure everyone interested in this story gets it.

I'll leave the poll open for a few days and if enough people wish me to further complicate the story I will try to think of a few new chapters before I upload the finishing chapter.

Yours,

Mrs. Firefly


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Okay here it goes! There will be at least one more chapter, possibly two, I'm not sure yet. Don't worry tho, I have about 3 more story ideas after I've finished this one.

AN2: Suggested listening for the "roof scene": E. S. Posthumus - any song from the "Makara" album (except the slow ones).

* * *

><p>Despite having the ability to move with the speed and agility of a cat, Minerva could not catch up with Hermione in time. She just rounded the last corner when she saw the portrait hiding Hermione's rooms close abruptly.<p>

Transforming back to her human form mid-step she came to halt in front of the portrait. Her first instinct was to barge in on the young woman without warning but to her surprise the portrait didn't budge when she gave the password. She repeated it, slower this time, making sure that she said it correctly, but still the portrait remained motionless.

"Bloody hell...HERMIONE! PLEASE LET ME IN! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" She yelled, hoping that her friend didn't put a silencing charm around her room. She tried calling the woman a few more times, not caring if anyone heard her but she got no response whatsoever.

Minerva however, was not one to be easily deterred. She paced up and down in front of the portrait, much like an agitated lioness, thinking hard about what she should do. '_She's not going to come out of that room all day that's for sure...' _

She tried going over all her options. She definitely knew she could not wait until the next day to settle the matter, her heart broke into a million pieces when she thought about Hermione crying her heart out in there. _'I could send her a patronus...'_

She was tempted to go with that idea but decided against it, believing that Hermione would just dismiss her silvery cat without listening to her. For the same reason an owl was out of the question either. _'I have to talk to her personally. But HOW?' _

Minerva continued pacing for some more minutes when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. _'The window!' _Turning back into her cat form she sprinted down the hallway again towards her own room. After teaching in the castle for nearly fifty years she knew the location of every room and window by heart.

* * *

><p>Despite the protestations of all the portraits in her office, Minerva, in her cat form, was standing on one of her window stills. To her dismay there was a storm outside, although not yet as violent as some of the typical Scottish storms can be.<p>

It wasn't raining too heavily but there was a considerable wind which made the Animagus stop for a moment to reconsider what she was about to do. She would have to cross the roof, climb down several ornaments and windows only to climb up again on others to safely reach the windows belonging to Hermione's rooms.

Plucking up all her Gryffindor courage she stood, allowing her claws to sink into the wood of the window still, testing the strength of the wind before she made the first jump. Deciding to go through with her plan, hoping that the weather would not get worse while she was outside she took a few steps backwards, ran for the edge and jumped as far as she could.

Landing on the roof with a thud, she stretched her legs in all four directions, extending her claws to get a hold of something. She felt herself sliding down a couple of feet before the claws on her left foreleg got caught in a crack.

Knowing from experience that the tiles can be very slippery when wet, she looked to her left and right, trying to find another spot to hold onto. Thankfully there were plenty of small cracks and broken tiles she could hold on to, knowing that they were sturdy enough to support her lithe frame. Slowly making her away across the roof of the Grand Staircase Tower she reached one of the protruding windows.

Climbing down the side of the window was a far easier task than crossing the roof, her claws easily sunk into the aged wooden frame of the windows. She made quick work of the seven windows leading her down and she finally reached the eaves of the tower. She swiftly trotted towards the other side of the tower using the eaves as a sort of safe passage.

_'All right... this was easy enough so far...'_ She thought to herself encouragingly, knowing well that the riskiest part of the whole project was nearing. She would have to drop nearly ten feet to land on another protruding section of the tower and climb down another set of windows.

After arriving at the next section of roof she needed to cross, she stopped for a second to regain her footing on the slippery tiles. _'The bloody wind is getting stronger... doesn't matter, Hermione's rooms are closer than mine now...'_ She thought to herself.

She began to shiver, her silver coat was soaked to the skin by now. Not caring about the dismal weather she ran across the top of the roof with as much speed as she dared and finally reached the tower which held Hermione's room.

The young witch's rooms were at the top of the tower so she needed to climb all the way up. Testing her claws against the bricks, she slowly began climbing up, using the cracks and edges of bricks for support.

Finally reaching Hermione's window she sat down on the still, sinking her claws into the wood, panting to get her breathing under control. Much to her displeasure, as if the fates were trying to deter her, the wind picked up some more.

She peeked through the glass and saw Hermione lying on her bed curled up, her shoulders jerking violently with each sob. Minerva's heart broke at the sight and she was determined to make everything right. Sinking the claws of three of her feet more into the wood for support she raised one of her paws and not withdrawing her claws started knocking on the glass.

* * *

><p>Hermione, thoroughly heartbroken was lying on her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest, crying earnestly. She had heard Minerva yelling at her portrait to let her in but she could not bear the thought of looking Minerva in the eyes. Not yet. She could hear the woman pacing up and down and was almost tempted to allow the woman in but when the pacing suddenly stopped her heart sunk deeper. <em>'See Hermione? She already left... you stupid fool. Merlin, and to think that you're considered to be a bright witch...'<em> She scolded herself, gloomy thoughts of self-loathing and sorrow stabbing deeply, wounding her heart unbearably.

* * *

><p>After about five minutes of knocking relentlessly on the window Minerva's leg was getting awfully sore from keeping it in such an unnatural position. The paws on her other legs, on the other hand, were slowly growing numb, to her relief, as the ligaments and muscles supporting her claws have been protesting for some time against such extended use.<p>

To her great relief Crookshanks entered her owners bedroom chamber, and stopped in the middle of the room, most likely debating how to cheer up the young witch. He was quite old now, most of his coat had large greying patches and his fur wasn't as full as it used to be. Looking at the window Crookshanks immediately spotted the Animagus and curiously stepped toward the window.

Trying to hold on with all her legs she pushed her face against the glass, hoping that the uncannily smart cat would recognize her and alert Hermione.

* * *

><p>Crookshanks, indeed understood something. He saw the face a completely drenched cat pushed against the glass, sitting in what he perceived to be a nasty wind storm. Wasting no time he jumped up on Hermione's bed and repeatedly butted his head against Hermione arm.<p>

"Not now Crookshanks." Came the reply between sobs.

But the feline wasn't easily rebutted, he tried butting Hermione's head with his own this time.

"Crookshanks! I'm not in the mood!" The young witch growled, annoyed with her cats antics. But this only served to annoy the cat as well and he started hissing at her and meowing loudly.

Not being able to withstand the noise for much longer, Hermione sat up looking murderously at her cat. "WHAT do you want?"

The cat raised one of his paws and pointed in the direction of the window.

After owning the cat for nearly fifteen years, he could still stun her. She knew from Sirius that her cat was highly intelligent, but this was absurd. Nonetheless, she looked in the direction where he was pointing but didn't see anything.

"What is it Crookshanks? I'm not in the mood for games."

The thoroughly annoyed cat hissed again, jumped off the bed, trotted over to the window and standing on his hind legs pointed at the windowpane again.

This time Hermione stood up as well and stepping closer she spotted Minerva. The poor woman was squatting on the window still, and despair was clearly written on her cat-face.

"OH my god!" Was all the brunette witch could say and she rushed over to the window. She tried opening it but only managed an inch before the wind forcefully pushed it closed again.

Pushing against it with all her might she managed to crack it open wide enough to reach out with her hand but the rain pouring in made the glass slippery and the window slammed on her wrist. She hissed in pain through clenched teeth, and tried pushing the window open with her shoulder this time.

To Hermione's horror when she managed to open the window, the other pane, not supported any more by the lock, burst open as well, knocking Minerva off the still into the darkness.

Hermione screamed and driven by instinct she nearly jumped after the older witch. Grabbing the frame with her left hand she felt a sharp pain surging through her wrist but she didn't care. Her wand was in her hand Hermione yelled "Accio Minerva!" pointing her wand in the general direction where she saw the woman disappearing. Not a moment later a drenched grey fur-ball slammed into her chest, knocking her back on her ass.

Hermione was so relieved to have the poor Animagus in her arms that for a second she did not even dare to touch her. Minerva, with her last ounce of strength raised her head for a moment, peering miserably into worried chocolate eyes and then proceeded to pass out, her head falling back lifelessly on the young witch's stomach. 

* * *

><p>To be Continued...<p>

I know... I'm very evil... please tell me what you think tho :)


	6. Chapter 5

AN: You were so quick to share your thoughts on the story, I decided to write the 5th chapter quickly, not wanting to keep you on your toes for too long. The final chapter is on it's way as well.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

"MADAM POMFREY!" Hermione yelled as she burst into the hospital wing, carrying a large bundle of what looked like a wet towel in her arms.

Madam Pomfrey immediately appeared in her office door, roused by the noise the young witch was making.

"Hermione what is it? Why are you yelling? What's that in your hands?" Madam Pomfrey rushed over to Hermione, who looked very distressed, trying to decipher if the young transfiguration professor was hurt.

"Min... Miner...va..." Hermione panted, her breath coming in short gasps after running across half the castle.

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened as she realized that the bundle in Hermione Granger's arms was Minerva in her cat form. Without wasting another second she levitated the Animagus out of Hermione's arms, removed the towel from her body and gently laid the unconscious woman onto one of the hospital beds.

After performing several diagnostic spells she concluded that the woman was not badly injured in the physical sense, but her body temperature was dangerously low, she was exhausted and she had several fractured toes and fingers.

Casting a warming charm over Minerva's body, Madam Pomfrey turned to Hermione.

"How did this happen?"

Hermione was wearing a look that suggested guilt and worry at the same time. She was standing on the other side of the older witch's bed. She wanted to wrap her arms around her torso but when she did so she was reminded that her own wrist was probably broken as another sharp pain coursed through her already throbbing hand. She winced and her discomfort did not go unnoticed by the experienced Healer.

"Are you hurt as well?" She asked, rounding Minerva's bed to have a better look at the young woman.

"Just a broken wrist. It doesn't matter, is Minerva going to be all right?" She asked, dismissing the Healer who was trying to have a closer look at her.

"She's not badly injured. I've put a warming charm on her, for the time being that is all I can do for her. I need to know exactly what happened to her before I can do anything else." Poppy said promptly but gently, trying not to spook the other witch. She noticed the guilty look Hermione was sporting and she couldn't help but wonder if Minerva's current state was somehow her fault.

"I... I don't know what she was trying to achieve... there's a storm outside. And she was standing on my window still in the middle of it. I tried to grab her, to bring her in but both of the window panes burst open and Minerva was knocked off. I... I think I managed to get her in time though, I summoned her as soon as she fell off. She was still conscious when she landed in my arms but passed out a few seconds later." By the time Hermione finished explaining the recent events she was in tears again.

"I see. Libby!" The Healer called and instantly a house elf popped up next to her.

"Missus Pomfrey calls Libby?" The little elf asked obediently.

"Yes. Go to Professor Slughorn and tell him that Professor McGonagall was injured in her cat form. It's very important Libby, that she was injured in her CAT form. Bring back Professor Slughorn with the potion."

Libby disappeared with a loud pop.

"What potion? Why do we need Horace? What is wrong, Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked anxiously, peering in Minerva's direction every few seconds.

But before the Healer could answer there was another loud pop and Libby reappeared with Horace Slughorn at her side.

"Merlin's beard... what on earth happened?" He asked, concern written all over his aged face as he saw the unconscious Animagus on the bed, still in her cat form.

"Minerva fractured some of her toes and fingers while in her cat form." The medi-witch answered simply, as if this would explain everything. Although the explanation seemed to have a significant meaning for Horace, who without further ado produced the required potion from his robes and handed it to Madam Pomfrey, Hermione was still confused.

"Why does that need a special potion? You always told us that you can mend bones in a heartbeat." Hermione asked, growing more anxious by the minute.

"Yes." The Healer answered patiently as she proceeded to arrange various small instruments on a table next to Minerva's bed. "I can easily mend human bones, Hermione. But Minerva is an Animagus. When she turns into a cat she no longer has human bones. If I were to heal the fractures as they are, she might end up with cat paws as hands and feet for the rest of her life." She explained while she uncorked the bottle containing the mysterious potion.

Leaning forward to look at what is happening, Hermione saw the medi-witch pour a purple, gooey substance into a narrow spoon. The Healer, looking up at the nervous young witch motioned her closer. "If you could just help me a little." Hermione immediately stepped closer, looking even more anxious but awaiting instructions.

"I need to pour this potion into her mouth, Hermione. But I only have two hands, so you need to hold her head to make sure the potion goes down her throat without her choking on it." Hermione nodded sharply.

She reached for Minerva's head with shaky hands. Noticing it, she stopped in mid-motion, took a deep breath and willed her hands stop shaking so badly. She cupped the cat's head in her right hand, lifted it slightly while trying to secure it with her left hand, only using the tips of her fingers as her wrist was still useless.

* * *

><p>After doing everything she could for Minerva, Madam Pomfrey turned to Hermione, and indeed within a heartbeat, mended her broken wrist. She also tried ushering the young witch out of the wing, claiming that Minerva needed rest, but not surprisingly, Hermione refused to take a single step away from the bed.<p>

"Hermione... I've put a sleeping charm on her. She will not wake up until her bones are completely mended and she's ready to transform back into her human form." The healer said gently, trying to persuade the young woman to leave.

"I don't care! I cannot let her wake up alone. Not after what has happened! I'm staying here until she wakes up!" Hermione answered stubbornly.

"Hermione. Minerva is going to be asleep for three days. You cannot do anything for her until she wakes up." Madam Pomfrey answered even more gently, taking pity on the miserable looking young witch.

Hermione's face fell when the healer's words sunk in. _'Three days. My gods, what am I going to do for three days?'_

"Madam Pomfrey... Poppy..." Hermione began, almost desperately. "Minerva...I think she found out that... that I..." Her voice faltered when she realized that she hadn't actually told anyone of her feelings for Minerva except Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"She finally realized that you're in love with her too?" Madam Pomfrey asked, a gentle smile appearing on her on lips. Hermione's eyes widened in shock, and much to the Healer's amusement she resembled a startled deer or rabbit.

"Don't be so shocked, dear." Madam Pomfrey continued. "I think apart from Minerva herself, everyone has known that you don't exactly consider her just a friend... how long has it been? Ten years?"

"Eleven. Possibly more. I only realized it after the war, but for all I know I could have been in love with her since I first laid eyes on her. Even as a child I always admired her, looked to her for guidance." Hermione answered, realizing that there was no point in denying it. If she would have been completely truthful with herself she would even admit that talking about her feelings actually felt good. Poppy Pomfrey only nodded, encouraging the young woman to go on.

"But... you said I'm in love with her too? What do you mean? Someone else fancies her as well?" She suddenly asked, the thought of a rival igniting a strong flare of jealousy in her. To her surprise the healer started chuckling, something she did almost as rarely as Minerva.

"Oh dear me. I don't mean to insult you Hermione, but if you're supposed to be the brightest witch of your age how on earth could you come to THAT conclusion?" She asked, putting a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud.

Hermione just looked at her indignantly, expecting a better explanation. After a moment the healer straightened her features, although her eyes still betrayed her mirth.

"Hermione, I meant that SHE is in love with YOU as well. Can't you tell? Whenever she thinks no one is paying attention to her she looks at you like a lovesick puppy... My god, woman, the two of you are ridiculously blind! You'll be a perfect match for each other once you stop disregarding the signs." With that, Madam Pomfrey left the young witch to ponder alone, deciding to try to persuade her away from Minerva's bedside later.

* * *

><p>Hermione spent the better part of the day sitting by Minerva's bed, mulling over the medi-witch's words. <em>'Minerva... in love with me... but...that's impossible... Madam Pomfrey said I was blind? She wouldn't have said that if she wasn't absolutely sure, right? My gods, Minerva, I'm so sorry this happened.'<em>

"I never meant for you to get hurt. Not for me. Not for anyone. Why did you go out into that bloody storm?" She asked the woman, knowing full well that she was not going to get a reply, yet still hoping that Minerva would miraculously open her eyes and give her the answers she needed.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, you REALLY need to go to bed. Don't make me hex you out of the wing." The slightly annoyed healer threatened the young witch.<p>

"You wouldn't..." Hermione answered, her voice dying mid-sentence, trying for indignant but only managing something near desperate.

"Yes, I would. I know this must be extremely painful for you, but you still have responsibilities. You have classes to teach. And need I remind you that you also happen to be the Head of Gryffindor house as well? Do you think Minerva would be pleased with you when she found out you were neglecting your students for days?" The healer said, her voice and facial expressions stern. She saw Hermione's shoulders slump in defeat, and she exhaled a breath she didn't notice she was holding in. She would have hated it if she really had to hex Hermione.

"Minerva isn't likely to wake up until Tuesday afternoon. I promise I will allow you back into the Hospital wing on Tuesday after your classes. But not a minute before!"

"Fine!" Hermione growled and standing up she stomped out of the wing, all the while muttering and grumbling about callous and unfair healers, making Madam Pomfrey shake her head in good-natured disbelief.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Please leave a review, I'm dying to know your opinion :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

_AN1: Corrected a small mistake in ch5, nothing major, I just seem to have an issue with numbers... _

_AN2: I got carried away writing this chapter, it's twice as long as the other's are. But because I reached over 2000 visitors with my two recently written fics I decided to play nice and post it as one anyway. _

_AN3: I would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews, especially those of you who always took the time to leave me a few words. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

To Hermione, Monday and Tuesday seemed to drag with annoyingly slow speed. Between classes she could have sworn that time had altogether stopped, just to torment her. Admittedly, teaching classes was tolerable, there was always someone who could preoccupy her thoughts.

Actually, most of her classes demanded her full attention, especially the seventh years, whose class Hermione took over until Minerva recovered. She would never admit it out loud, but when on Monday a seventh year needed to go to the hospital wing five minutes before the end of class she was all too eager to dismiss the others and escort the boy to the wing herself.

When Tuesday morning finally came Hermione caught herself staring at her watch every few minutes to see if it was afternoon yet.

The moment Hermione's last class was finished she sprinted down the hall, straight for the hospital wing. She burst through the door as if her robes were on fire.

"Is she awake yet?" She demanded breathlessly.

Madam Pomfrey looked startled for a moment but quickly composed herself.

"Keep your voice down, Hermione! This is a hospital... and no, she is not awake yet." She answered. She wanted to continue, there was plenty more on her mind she wanted to discuss with the young witch, but Hermione was already past the other door that lead into the sick room.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed yet again, but if someone had asked her, Hermione couldn't have guessed how much. Her world was timeless again, sitting by the side of the bed, her gaze steady on the rising and lowering chest of the cat that slept comfortably in the middle.<p>

The last time Hermione had seen Minerva she had been lying on her side, uncannily like a dead creature, stretched out on the bed. This time, however, Hermione was greeted with a much more heart warming sight. Minerva was curled up into a ball, all of her legs disappearing under her stomach, her head snugly buried between them.

Hermione reached out more than once to caress the silvery coat of the sleeping cat but stopped at the last second, afraid that touching her would somehow harm the sleeping Animagus.

_'God, I wish you would wake up soon...'_ Hermione thought, after pulling her hand away from the sleeping cat for the hundredth time.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt oddly comforted. Although everything was dark, she didn't think about it, she felt warm and loved, the soft vibrating sensation against her cheek was especially pleasant. <em>'Wait, what... vibrating? What's vibrating?'<em> Some of the fog around Hermione's sleepy brain had lifted and she suddenly realized that she could not only feel but also hear the vibration. _'Purring!'_ The single word slammed into her brain with such force that she instantly woke up, jerking her head up.

A startled cat, previously curled up next to the spot where the young witch's head was a moment ago, jumped up as well. Sitting down again in an almost aristocratic manner, the silver tabby cat cocked her head to the side and just stared at Hermione.

"Minerva!" The young professor exclaimed, not able to utter another word. Although her greeting turned out to be rather short, the Animagus did not need more. The way Hermione said her name revealed a myriad of emotions: joy, relief and love among the most prominent. These were also fairly evident on Hermione's features, her eyes were shiny and misty from unshed tears, yet they clearly radiated love and warmth as she allowed herself to take in Minerva's once again animate form.

Her lips twisted into a goofy smile, her bottom lip quivering from the effort to express all the feelings she had no words for. Without noticing it, her hand reached out once again and this time the tips of her fingers touched soft fur. However, they only lingered a moment as Minerva decided to end the conflict so obviously raging inside her young love.

She stood again and jumped off the bed, but before she hit the floor she was human again. She was still wearing the elegant dress she donned Sunday morning. Hermione thought she looked absolutely breathtaking, the past few days did not seem to leave any mark on her. Minerva was smiling down at the young witch, although her expression was curiously unreadable.

A second later, Hermione's overloaded brain caught up with the moment as well and she flung herself into the taller witch's arms. One arm went around Minerva's neck, the other around her back and Hermione clung to her almost desperately, sobbing into the older witch's neck.

Only Minerva's quick reflexes saved them from being sprawled on the cold, hard, stone floor as Hermione's body collided with her own. Two protective arms wrapped around the shorter woman's back and Minerva slowly rocked the woman back and forth, mumbling comforting nonsense into Hermione's hair.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes the younger witch calmed down and she stepped back to disentangle herself from the warm embrace. She let her eyes take in the now human features of the recovered Headmistress with joy.<p>

"Oh, Minerva... are you all right? I was so worried about you..the potion.. Madam Pom... did it..." Hermione's head was so full of unasked questions and thoughts demanding attention that she tried to express them all at once, which resulted in an incoherent jumble of words. Minerva quickly stopped the flow of questions with a thin finger softly pressed to Hermione's lips.

"I'm fine, my love. Almost as good as new." She replied, her tone reassuring, although it had a definitely amused undertone, which the twisted half smile on her lips betrayed as well. But anything else she might have wanted to say was cut short as she suddenly felt Hermione's body collide with hers once again, only this time she felt soft lips meshed against her own as well.

Although the kiss started out chaste, it was nothing short of fiery. Their lips merged as one, fitting perfectly, as if they had been designed for each other. It continued like this for a few seconds, soft and almost innocent but neither witches had the will power or the desire to hold back for much longer.

Needing to feel the woman, seeking as much physical confirmation that this was indeed happening to her as possible, Hermione parted her lips, brushing Minerva's with the tip of her tongue. The older witch responded earnestly, parting her lips as well, allowing Hermione to deepen the kiss.

However, the kiss turned out to be much shorter than either of them intended it, as they suddenly had to pull away from the sweet contact, hoots and cat calls and various other obscene noises suddenly hitting their ears.

They turned around, realizing that they were still in the hospital wing. On the far side of the room they noticed that some beds were occupied by students who were now sitting up, clapping and cheering for them. Both witches could feel their faces heating up, turning scarlet red, but they were also rather relieved to see that their students didn't seem to think worse of them.

On the entrance side there were others, colleagues and students as well. Among them were Madam Pomfrey, Rolanda Hooch and a sixth year student Hermione recognized as Alison Smith, the only one present who did not seem to be too happy.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at them for a moment, shook her head, muttering something about stubborn witches showing off and hurried to shush her noisy patients. Hooch, on the other hand, was grinning like a maniac. "It's about time you two opened your eyes!" She exclaimed.

The sixth year student Hermione recognized as a Ravenclaw stood there gaping at them for a few more seconds before she rushed out of the hospital wing without a word. Minerva glanced at the younger witch, an eyebrow raised questioningly. Hermione however, turned to the flying instructor.

"Well yes, Rolanda, you are quite right. Now if you'll excuse us, Minerva and I have a lot to discuss." She said with a cheeky grin and dragged a surprised but all too willing Minerva out of the room, laughing as she heard the woman snort at the word 'discuss'.

On their way out they passed a surprised Neville without stopping, and Minerva's keen hearing picked up Hooch's voice, talking about coughing up galleons, but at that moment she couldn't care less.

* * *

><p>By the time they reached Hermione's rooms, the young witch had thought of a dozen scenarios, all centred around ravishing a certain very enticing Headmistress, but when the portrait closed behind them her advances weren't as smooth as she planned them to be.<p>

"I do believe you... mentioned discussing some things, my dear." Minerva said teasingly, stifling a moan that bubbled to the surface when Hermione pressed her lips to the soft skin behind her ear.

"I was sort of hoping most of our discussion would be spent _showing_ things rather than speaking about them..." Hermione answered, disbelief and need clearly written on her face. Minerva nearly let an uncharacteristic giggle slip from her lips at the sight.

She kissed the eager witch in her arms briefly, not trusting herself to deepen the kiss just yet and quickly broke the contact before it could get out of hand. "Patience, my love, is a virtue. I merely want to ask about Miss Smith. She looked quite unhappy a few minutes ago."

The somewhat guilty expression sneaking into Hermione's eyes did not go unnoticed by the older woman. But before she could think anything of it Hermione's answer cleared the mystery. "Erm, yes. Last week she tried to ask me out. She was quite open about it, I had to wonder what she was doing in Ravenclaw with guts like that."

The bewildered expression on Minerva's face urged Hermione to carry on with her explanation. "I immediately told her that it cannot happen, for multiple reasons. Apparently, she didn't take my words seriously enough." Hermione let out a defeated sigh as the next thought formed in her head. "I guess I'll have to speak to her about this."

"Tomorrow, love, everything can wait until tomorrow." Minerva replied, secretly relieved by the answer, and closed the distance between them once again. Lips met in another passionate, scorching kiss, and it would be hours before another set of coherent words were uttered by either witches.

* * *

><p>Two entangled, sweaty bodies were lying on top of each other, the covers bunched in a heap at the foot of the bed, exchanging casual caresses and kisses every now and then. Both women's lips were graced by pleased smiles and their eyes shone with the love they felt for each other.<p>

"I first fell in love with you in my seventh year here at Hogwarts, you know. I tried to resist it so hard, I was convinced that it would never happen. And now look at us." Hermione grinned, pointing at their entangled bodies.

Minerva quickly did the Math in her head and was quite astonished at the younger witch's revelation. "But... that was fifteen years ago. What about Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes.. well, everyone expected us to be together but... I sort of realized that no matter how happy he made me, he could never make me forget you." Hermione answered, softly caressing Minerva's cheek.

"One day he sat me down and asked me about it. He said he could see that I wasn't completely happy. You have no idea how much insight he actually has. When I told him that he was right, his first question was if it's you. He's been badgering me about telling you ever since." She continued the tale with a chuckle.

"You remember that great big row we had? He wanted to play matchmaker but I was terrified and told him to mind his own business. I think I owe him an apology..." Hermione said with a dreamy smile on her face.

Minerva smirked at the man's antics and made a mental note to thank him when they next met. Another thought that crossed her mind, however, quickly melted the amused expression off her face and guilt crept into her eyes. "Speaking of apologies... Hermione, I owe you one as well..."

Not understanding where her lover was coming from, Hermione arched an eyebrow, silently asking Minerva to elaborate. The Animagus could feel her cheek redden quickly as she took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

"Sunday morning... remember that I was so flustered and tongue-tied I couldn't get out what I wanted?"

"Could I ever forget? I thought you were going to tell me you couldn't return my feelings." The younger woman answered, briefly kissing her lover to reassure her.

"Well... what I actually wanted to say was... well... that Isawyoumasturbating thenightbefore ." Minerva said the second part in such a rush that Hermione was not sure she heard her correctly.

"What... what did you just say? You..." Her eyes widened in surprise and she could feel her face heating up somewhat. Minerva braced herself, fully expecting the young woman to be outraged.

"I said I saw you pleasuring yourself Saturday night..." She answered, not meeting Hermione's eyes.

"I was fed up with paperwork and thought I'd see if you felt like spending time with me. When I arrived at your room you weren't anywhere to be seen. However, my Animagus senses picked up some strange noise from your bed chamber. You were listening to music. I was about to knock when I heard you moan." Minerva carried on with her explanation, dreading the storm she was sure would come. "I... I'm rather ashamed of myself but I couldn't help it. I heard my own name and I snuck into the room. I am so sorry Hermione, but I couldn't not tell you." A single tear ran down her cheek and she was surprised to feel the tip of Hermione's index finger catch it.

She raised her eyes, looking at the beautiful young witch beside her, and to her utter surprise she found love and something similar to amusement reflected in the chocolate orbs, rather than shame, anger and regret. They stared at each other for a few moments before Hermione spoke up.

"Well... I can't say I'm not shocked to hear this. But I'm not angry, my love." Again pointing out their nudity and close proximity she chuckled. "It would be pointless anyway. I hardly think you could have seen anything you haven't seen from a different angle today." She leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on her lover's lips before pulling her on top of her.

Minerva, relieved of her burden, kissed back with all the passion that was suddenly raging inside her. She allowed a muscular leg to slip between Hermione's thighs and both of them groaned in pleasure at the contact.

Hermione's hands mapped out Minerva's back, wanting to memorize every tiny detail about the woman's body. Her lips ever so softly grazed the witch's ear as she whispered "Did you enjoy the show?" Minerva's hips jerked in surprise as Hermione's hand squeezed her backside a moment later.

Minerva panted as she tried to keep the pace of her movements slow. "Yessss... you were divine." She whispered against inviting lips. "I was so aroused I didn't sleep at all that night. Too guilty to do anything about it though..." Hermione's breath was growing shallower as well and Minerva could feel her body quivering under hers. "Didn't you hear me the next morning?" She asked breathlessly, her curiosity now piqued.

Hermione's brain was engulfed in a thick cloud of desire and she found it extremely hard to think straight, especially while Minerva's skillful movements were driving her wild with pleasure. "What... was... was I supposed to hear?" She managed between breaths.

"The... other reason... I was so flushed that morning was...that I... I thought you heard me pleasuring myself in the shower." Minerva pushed the words out between gritted teeth. "Couldn't stop...thinking about you... couldn't...help myself."

Hermione's brain overloaded with the image of a wet Minerva McGonagall standing in the shower, with one hand between her legs, the other hand on the wall of the shower for support, moaning her name.

All attempts at communication abandoned, Hermione grabbed Minerva's hips and ground their bodies together more forcibly. Her eyes were screwed shut as she panted against the older woman's shoulder, on the edge.

"Look at me." Minerva panted, nothing but her willpower keeping her from tumbling over the edge before Hermione was ready. "Her...mione... open your...eyes... look... at me." Her words left her mouth in sync with her thrusts, she almost desperately wanted to see the beautiful witch come.

With strength Hermione had no idea she possessed she managed to open her eyes. Her pupils were dilated to their limits and one look into Minerva's eyes, normally green orbs black with desire, sent her over the edge. Her hips jerked around uncontrollably and her eyes unavoidably rolled up into her head, she screamed Minerva's name as she came. Seeing the pleasure wash over her lover, Minerva let go as well and roared her own release in time with Hermione's.

They had lain in a jumbled heap of limbs for some minutes before either of them found the energy and breath to speak.

"That...was amazing..." Hermione muttered finally, completely sated and spent. Minerva could only nod, kissing Hermione's shoulder contentedly.

"Did you... in the shower..." Hermione started, oddly self-conscious about using the word, regardless of their recent activities. "I didn't have the faintest idea..." She said almost annoyed with herself for not noticing it.

"Water must have been louder than I thought..." the older witch offered as an explanation.

"Well... at any rate, it was quite a lucky set of events." The younger witch concluded. "Could have done without the heart attacks though."

"Mmmmm, I agree, my love. It was a set of the most fortunate coincidences I could have imagined." Minerva replied sleepily, snuggling close to her lover, a slurred 'I love you' barely escaping her lips before she drifted off to sleep.

Fin.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well...this is it folks, this was the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a review, they are immensely appreciated.<em>


End file.
